


Let's Make a Deal

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Ethics, Moral Bankruptcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: How low can someone go?If you're Gabriel Agreste,  hit the button for the sub-sub-basement.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let's Make a Deal

Gabriel Agreste sat behind his polished desk, silently studying the American woman sitting across from him. Sheathed in a designer original black silk frock with a plunging neckline that revealed the prominent collarbones and sternum of a devoteè of the modelling industry standard of stylish emaciation, a bird-like neck supporting a head with sharp, jutting cheekbones above a cruel knife-slash of a mouth stained harlot red, and a coiffure that was snow white on the left, coal black on the right. Wrapped in an Artic fox fur coat, his guest callously tapped her ebony cigarette holder to drop ashes on his imported hand-knotted antique Persian carpet.

“Well?”, the woman demanded haughtily.

Agreste steepled his fingers, considering.

“What you propose for such a…unique…bespoke garment is, to say the least, morally indefensible and ethically objectionable”, the elite couturier explained. 

The woman took a long drag from her imported Turkish cigarette, the smoldering ember glowing like a demonic eye, then exhaled a plume of smoke towards the ceiling. “That’s not a refusal.”

A thin, predatory smile from Agreste . “Of course not. I shall, however, require a retainer of no less than one quarter of a million dollars in American funds, payable in advance to the Swiss bank of my choice, with no guarantee of delivery should there be any complications in acquiring the materials needed.”

“I’m not interested in details. I want my coat!”

“Very well, Madam De Vil. You shall have your coat in time for the season.”


End file.
